The goals of the Tissue Acquisition, Processing, and Pathology (TAPP) Core (formerly known as the Pathology Core) are to: 1. Review and analyze pathologic specimens from clinical trial patients. 2. Process and archive clinical specimens from the ongoing and planned clinical trials. 3. Tissue acquisition. 4. Establish stable cell lines from tumors derived from clinical trial subjects and other surgical patients. 5. Modify tumor cell lines through plasmid transfection and lentiviral vector-mediated transduction. 6. Establish and characterize human tumor xenografts in immune-deficient Mice. Dr. Richard Carroll will be the Director of the TAPP Core. Dr. Leslie Litzky, a Board-Certified Anatomic Pathologist, will continue in her previous role as the designated reference pathologist for confirmation of diagnosis prior to patient enrollment in clinical trials.